conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
North America - Amazonia Border Conflict (Imperium)
The North America - Amazonia Border Conflict was a six month heavy intensity military/police confrontation over the ownership of the Panama Canal. Buildup to War Prior to April 24th, 1994, North America had complete control over shipping rights to the Panama Canal. On october 14th, 1992, an Amazonian government freighter was intercepted and destroyed after a report that it was carrying a large amount of high yeild explosives to destroy the coastal city of Panama, of which was the state capital of Panama, and held several important government buildings. October 18th, 1992 On the evening of October 14th, the North American Coast Guard and the Panama Canal Authority recieved an anonymous report that an Amazonian Government ship that was approaching the canal from the west was bound for the front ports of Panama City on a sabatoge mission to destroy the city. North American Coast Guard vessels intercepted the ship and attempted contact, however no-one onboard the cargo vessel was responding, as none of them knew english, of which was being used by the Coast Guard controllers. The Coast Guard ships attempted 3 tries at establishing communication, with no response. The Controller on scene made the descision to just destroy the vessel, assuming that it was a legitimate threat to Panama City. Four attack helicopters lifted off from the air force base near Panama City and intercepted the ship, fired missiles at it, and sunk it. October 19th, 1992 - Initial Responses The Amazonian Government, after recieving word that a cargo vessel carrying several billion dollars worth of valuables had been destroyed by the North Americans, they immediately contacted the high command of the North American Armed Forces, asking for a redirect straight to the president's office. The Amazonians threatened to invade Panama and other hispanic North American states. Media coverage offered no more than a neutral point of view, saying that the north americans should have boarded the vessel instead of destroying it, and saying that amazonian government ships headed for the Panama canal should have interpereters on board, to deal with coast guard and canal authority controllers who do not know spanish or portugese. October 20th, 1992 - Military Mobilizations in Panama and Riosucio After recieving word that the Amazonians would invade as retalliation for the destruction of their valuables ship, all forces stationed at bases in Panama were sent to form a defensive perimeter around Panama City and the Panama Canal. The DHS (department of homeland security) set up a command center two kilometers west of the canal. The Amazonians dispatched 10,000 troops to the border state of Riosucio in northern Colombia in the first day of the Panama Crisis, as it had been dubbed by most media sources. October 21st, 1992 - Additional Mobilizations and Threats The Amazonians, in their second day, sent 25,000 more troops to Riosucio and established offensive formations. By now, the North Americans had a strong defensive barricade around Panama City and Panama Canal, composed of by now, about 39,000 troops. The Amazonians sent another threat to the office of the President of North America, saying that chemical weapons would be put to use against residents in Panama. October 22nd and 23rd - Special Forces and Nuclear Standby After word of the Chemical weapons threat got through the government of north america, 4,500 special forces were placed in Panama City and along the Canal. Roads near the border began to be mined and closed to the public. Evacuation Immediates began with the NAFPS going door to door asking people to take one bag of luggage each and evacuate to the western side of the canal. At this point, North America is at DEFCON 2. October 24th - Initial Invasion At 4:00 AM local time in Panama, Amazonian forces launched their initial penetration into Panama, and sent a notification to the defense headquarters in Calgary that war had been declared. Runners and sirens blared, waking up soldiers and civillians alike, telling soldiers to take defensive lines and for civillians to shelter in place. North American Coast Guard had been mobilized to watch the waters around Panama and Panama Canal, though there would be little naval force sent by the Amazonians. Thanks to the rushed evacuation of civillians and defensives placed in the border regions of Panama, advances by road were slowed down due to explosions and obstacles created by exploding tanks and landmines, as well as barricades. The day ended with no direct confrontation between the two forces, with Amazonian forces holding a stable line at La Palma. MORE COMING SOON Category:Imperium Category:Wars